Can't Take my eyes off you
by Bonnie Butler
Summary: Carruajes, vestidos largos y grandes, viejos escrúpulos y una guerra por comenzar. Basado en la Atlanta del año 1861, cuenta la vida de unos jóvenes aristócratas y sus aventuras en la ciudad.
1. chapter 1

Hola!

Este es mi primer fic, y tengo que decir hace ya varios meses quería publicar uno, peeeero ni sabia como.

Esta historia va dedicada a una escritora fascinante: ARLET.


	2. El Trato

Hola!

Este es mi primer fic, y tengo que decir hace ya varios meses quería publicar uno, peeeero ni sabia como.

Esta historia va dedicada a una escritora fascinante: ARLET.

ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia tocara temas como esclavitud, guerra, muerte machismo y racismo.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

Epílogo

Las paredes de una habitación encerraban y escondia el momento de placer y unión de dos amantes. Los jadeos y los gemidos estaban a la orden del dia.

Podia sentirse la humedad del cuarto, pero no solo eso, sino tambien los deseos de una amor prohibido.

-Estuviste excelente Jason- Dijo entre cortadas respiraciónes una joven de cabellos negros como la noche, piel tan palida como la nieve, cuerpo de diosa, ojos colo azul violáceo y el corazon tan negro como el de Satanás.- Crei que cuando dije que te contuvieras no iba a haber diferencia, pero no pude estar mas equivocada.

Mientras tanto su bien parecido acompañante solo sonreia satisfactoriamente. El joven tambien era de cabello negro, cuerpo atletico y unos ojos color turquesa que enamorarían a cualquiera.

-¿Jason?- Llamo la joven a su amante.

-¿Que sucede Kendra?-

-¿Le comentaste a tus padres sobre lo nuestro?- Interrogo un tanto nerviosa.

En cambio Jason solo la observo, no ero lo bastante amable para decirle lo que le iba a decir. -No les dije eras mi amante- Intento relajar la situación. -Sin embargo, les dije que lo que sentia por ti, y...-.

-¿Y que?- Dijo desesperada Kendra.

-No estan de acuerdo- Contesto el joven pelinegro mirando hacia un punto muerto.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Porqué?! ¡¿Que tienen en contra de mi Familia?!- Kendra no podia estar mas enojada, era broma, una de muy mal gusto. Su familia era de las mas ricas de Atlanta, en ese caso no se trataba de una cuestión económica.

-No es tu Familia...- Expresó rascandose la nuca.- Eres tu-.

-¡¿Que?!- La sorpresa era visible en el rostro de Kendra.

-Asi como lo oyes. Mis padres saben que tu reputación es la mas manchada en todo Georgia-. Dijo el joven ojo azul.- Creen que no eres digna de llevar el apellido Todd.

-¿Y piensas que viviremos como amantes toda la vida?- Preguntó Kendra intentando sonar ofendida.

-No- Contesto Jason secamente. Tenia que haber una manera de poder hacerlo.

Si tan solo alguien lo ayudará, si tan solo un buen amigo le brindará su apoyo. ¡Pero claro que tenía uno! Incluso ya tenia como lo iba a conseguir. -Cielo, ¿Tu hermana esta comprometida?-.

-¿Kory?-.

-No tienes otra- Respondio intentando aligerar la situación.

-No esta comprometida- Dijo con cierta inseguridad.-¿Por que la pregunta?-.

-Por que ella es la clave para casarnos-.

Ella lo miró confundida, ¿Que podia hacer su hermana? ¿Podria convencer a los padres de Jason?

\- Cariño ¿Conoces a John Grayson?- Pregunto el joven al ver la mirada de confusión de su amada.

-Si. Recuerdo haber ido a una de sus fiesta- Dijo la pelinegra incorporándose en la cama.

-Bueno digamos que es muy amigo mío y esta desesperado, en realidad muy desesperado por casar a su único hijo- Comento Jason mientas masajeaba la espalda de Kendra.

-Dejame ver si entendí, ¿Planeas casar a mi hermana con el hijo de John Grayson?- Cuestiono la jovem mientras lo miraba extrañada.

-Asi es-.

-Y dime Cupido ¿Que ganamos al casarlos?- Pregunto Kendra.

La mirada de Jason miro hacia los ojos de su amante, era hermosa, pero no tanto como su hermana Kory.

Kory Anders era bella cual diosa, educada cual princesa, pero rebelde a nos mas poder. Ella era la esposa perfecta para Richard Grayson.

-Escucha, John Grayson esta tan desesperado en casar a su hijo que pagaria una buena fortuna al que le encontrará la esposa perfecta-.

-Ah, ya se a donde va esto ¿Supongo que con el dinero que te dé nos iremos lejos?

¿Verdad- Dijo Kendra comprendiendo la idea de Jason.

-Asi es-.

-Me parece perfecto-.

Terminada su plática siguiron en su acto de entrega carnal.

Iba a ser difícil, pero estaban dispuestos a todo.

Chic@s recuerden que es la guerra civil Estadounidense, asi que imaginense todo.

Les recomiendo ver Lo que el viento se llevo para que se den una idea.

Blackfire se llamará Kendra ya que era lo mas cercano a su nombre.

Dejen sus Reviews!

Nos leemos en el futuro!


End file.
